


unfinished

by stolashoots



Series: unfinished/abandoned [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolashoots/pseuds/stolashoots
Summary: gaster is a poulterguistunfinished
Series: unfinished/abandoned [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187105





	unfinished

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2016, published in 2021

Story for bus

Gaster becomes a poltergeist

“This is it,” Alphys waves her hands in excitement, gesturing towards the massive computer screen in the center of her lab. “This is what I’ve been working on the last few weeks!”

“So you can watch cartoons in excruciating detail?” Sans takes a guess, tapping on the black screen and wondering how many pixels this thing has. Her brows furrow for a second before she rolls her eyes and places her hands on her hips.

“Sans, quit trying to rub my funny bone. No, this is for keeping track in case any humans show up in the Underground. I’m going to hide some cameras around in bushes along the trails. All of them will be connected to this, and it’ll be easy to monitor any activity.” She explains, moving over to type away at the keyboard. The screen turns on and the picture shows the two of them. The detail is so good that he’s able to see the bags under both of their eyes. He waves his hand and watches as the skeleton in the video does the same.

“This looks… really good,” Sans admits, “It must have taken forever for you to build it. This is really impressive.” There’s no way something like this was just laying around in the garbage.

“Oh, no, no, it’s really not a big deal,” Alphys protests, avoiding his eyes and changing the subject. “By the way, I found some cool stuff at the dump the other day I wanted you to take a look at.” A few more clicks at the computer closes the image, then she’s shuffling over to the escalator to the left. They ride it up to her personal section of the lab.

Alphys leads him over to a table with a few soggy books and other junk. “Look at this!” She picks up a figurine. “How could someone throw this away? Two Pieces is such a good show!” She sets it back down before Sans bothers to comment. “Anyway, this book looked interesting. It’s about a science expedition that goes wrong and a man ends up stuck on Mars, waiting to be rescued. I glanced at a few pages while I was trying to dry it off, and it looks really interesting. If I wasn’t so clogged with work I’d read it now, but since I am, I thought I’d let you try it. Just don’t spoil me!” Alphys laughs.

Sans picks up the books and flips through it. “Thanks, I think I’ll try it. What’s up with all of the occult stuff,” he asks nodding towards the pile at the end of the table. On that side is a tick stack of dark bound books and candles covered in foreign symbols.

“Oh, that. I guess some collector decided to get rid of their whole collection. There was more, but I’d have to make another trip later to salvage it. I haven’t really had time to study it, but there’s some demonology pamphlets. I didn’t know you were interested in this kind of stuff.”

“I’m not. I don’t believe in ghosts.”

“Well, I personally know two ghosts that wouldn’t be too thrilled with your opinion.” She rolls her eyes. “I better get back to work, I have some testing left to do with the video cameras.”

“If you end up needing help placing them around, just give me a call, okay?” Sans offers, tucking the book under his arm.

“Sure, sure. I’ll see you later, Sans. Take care, alright?”

***

The house is cold when he finally reaches it. Though skeletons aren’t affected by temperature like humans or other monsters are, they can still feel it and have preferences, and the chill in the air is a tad bit more than slightly uncomfortable.

Sans shivers, pulling his coat tighter around his shoulders, and goes to check the thermostat. It’s set to a comfy 68 degrees


End file.
